The present invention relates generally to orthopedic and ergonomic pillows and pillow devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to frame systems for supporting said pillows.
Scientists and other authorities have generally opined that the average person should attempt to achieve at least 8 hours of sleep per day in order to maximize health and performance generally and in the workplace. Sleep, and more importantly, effective and REM (“Rapid Eye Movement”) sleep, without snoring or other issues, is thus clearly an important part of human life.
While there are a number of pillows available to the public which purport to assist with sleep and comfort, it is believed that the public and the prior art lacks a pillow frame which can both increase sleep potential and also reduce snoring.
Therefore, It is believed that there is a need for an improved pillow frame which can achieve just that: maximization of healthy sleep while at the same time reducing snoring.